


Brunch with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Donna finds out, F/M, meals with Donna series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna knows. She knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow. It's time for a brunch to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth part of my "Meals with Donna" series. Now, I'm running out of meals they can have together. Although this really isn't much about brunch but about how Donna knows their secret. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it!

Oliver gave Felicity a concerned look. She smiled at him reassuringly, but she didn't feel reassured at all. There was something going on. Her mom had sounded way too excited on the phone earilier for this to be a casual brunch. Donna was in Star City a lot recently due to her relationship to Quentin Lance. Felicity didn't want to think about what it meant when her mom told her she was staying the night with Quentin.  
And then this morning she had gotten a call from her mom, asking if she could talk to Felicity and Oliver. What could this be about? It had sounded like it was really, really important. But from the excitement Donna had about most things it was hard to tell just how important it was. 

Oliver's first reaction had been a look at the clock of his phone and then he had said: “It's too late for breakfast. I gonna prepare a brunch.”

Felicity had just stood in the living room while he had gone into master chef mood. Really, why did he always need to prepare food nowadays when people came over? She didn't feel like she wanted to eat brunch. Brunch was something she only had discovered during their summer together.   
Then she remembered that she had to cancel a meeting at the office. Family emergency was always a good excuse. 

Oliver reached for Felicity's hand under the table and squeezed it gently. Donna didn't seem to be in a hurry to blur out the news now that she was here. She had her plate filled with food and ate enthusiastically, complimenting Oliver practically after each bite. 

“Mom, what is it, you wanted to talk to us about?” Felicity asked after a while. She just had to know.

Donna took another fork full of scrambled eggs, chewed and then finally started to talk rather quickly: “Oh, honey, I think I finally get you. Why you are always so busy!”

“Have you been to Palmer Tech again?” Felicity wanted to know. But Curtis would have inform her, wouldn't he? 

“No, no, the last two times I was there, you always just send me away. Which reminds me you never gave me a tour...Anyway I think I'd rather see...where you spend your nights!” Donna said excitedly. 

“My nights?” Felicity asked, feeling a little panic Why would she want to see their bedroom? 

“You haven't read the boulevard papers, have you? Because those rumors...they are not true. Oliver and I do not engage in...I mean Oliver doesn't dress up in leather and ties people up...no...” Felicity rambled and looked at Oliver for help. But Oliver just watched the exchange between mother a daughter curiously. 

“Except that's exactly what you do,” Donna said, now looking at Oliver. 

Oliver looked at her in confusion. Usually Felicity thought he looked really cute when he had no clue what was going on, but now she shared that experience and that was so not cute. 

“Donna, I'm sorry, what? What do you think I do?”

Donna looked at Felicity and then back at Oliver. Then she took a deep breath as if she had to make a decision: “You are him. You are the Green Arrow”, she finally said. 

Silence. Felicity stared at her mother wide eyed and then back at Oliver. Oliver however didn't seem as surprised as Felicity was. He just sat there and showed no reaction at all. 

“It all makes sense now. That's why you are always so busy, Felicity. For the past four year, you have been working with him. And that's how you got to know Oliver in the first place. I mean, he's Oliver Queen after all. The Arrow needed genius in computer science to pull this off. Everybody says it. Somehow would could hack into the surveillance of the city and disable security. John and Thea are in on the team as well. And Laurel, she's the Black Canary. So Quentin probably works with you as well.”

“Did Lance tell you?” Felicity asked. She didn't want to believe he would do that. After all he was pretty good at keeping secrets. 

“No, he didn't say anything...he insisted that he didn't know who the Green Arrow was. But, well, he told me about the Green Arrow. Felicity, you know I don't watch the news or read the papers. They are just so awful! But even I knew that the Green Arrow existed and Quentin filled me in a bit. Just saying what you have been doing. How you go rid of this Damien Darhk. How you saved this city four times, that the public knows about. Then Quentin had to go to work and I thought about what he said and I looked the Green Arrow up…it all makes sense,” Donna explained. She was still smiling. 

“It did?” Felicity frowned. 

“Last year when I came to visit you and we got kidnapped, the Arrow – by the way I get that has been you as well- showed up. I don't get your science stuff, honey, but I get that when you send someone a message, you need to know who to send it to. Then again, you, Thea and John get kidnapped and the Green Arrow and the Black Canary come to their rescue. And then you got shot at, Felicity, and Oliver promised me that he would get the person who did this. At first I thought it was just his male pride speaking, but the Green Arrow did get Darhk in the end,“Donna concluded. 

Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look. They both didn't know what to say. 

“I won't tell anyone,” Donna said after a while, “in case that's what you've been worrying about.”

“No, mom, that's not it,” Felicity replied, “it's just that we didn't expect you to find out...”

“Well, actually that's not quite true,” Oliver interjected. 

“What?” Felicity exclaimed.

“I'm just saying...she's your mother after all… And she found the ring which I thought I had so cleverly hidden.”

Despite the serious situation, Felicity started to laugh and Donna and Oliver joined in. 

“I might be blonde, but I'm not that blonde“, Donna said, grinning proudly. 

“I'm sorry, that we didn't tell you, Donna. We just wanted to protect you,” Oliver told her sincerely. 

Donna nodded: “I understand. From what I know it's a very dangerous life you two lead. You don't have to tell me everything. I think I'm better off not knowing all the details.”

“Thanks, mom. Thanks for not being angry at me. I know it's a big lie...” Felicity said in a small voice. 

“Felicity, you are my daughter and I love you,” Donna told her, leaning forward on the table. The brunch food lay on their plates was long forgotten. 

“As your mother, I know you are a genius. I know you can achieve great things. I always knew that. So I shouldn't be too surprised that you would become part of a team of vigilantes, fight criminals by night and hack into I don't know what exactly. You probably did a lot of illegal stuff, too, “she chuckled a little.

Then she continued: “And I'm so proud of you, honey. Not necessarily because you broke the law and didn't get caught. But because you are a hero and I couldn't be prouder of my daughter!”

At this point Donna had teared up a bit. “As your mother I want you to be happy and when I look at you and Oliver, I know that you are. And seeing you so happy and in love, it makes me happy, too.”

“I am, mom, I am happy. I love Oliver and I love what I'm doing during my day job and during the nights,” Felicity told her through tears. Oliver lay his arm gently around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. 

Donna took the tissue next to her plate and carefully dried her tears. 

“And Oliver,” she said when she could speak again.

“Yeah?” Oliver looked up from Felicity.

“I'm proud of you, too,” Donna said, smiling. 

“Thank you,” Oliver said and it sounded like he wanted to join in into the crying. He was just so moved.

“I think you might have a shot at best future son-in-law,” Felicity mused.

“That's been my plan all along,” he replied, grinning. 

“Just promise me that you will be careful and look out for each other,” Donna asked them. 

“We will,” they said at once. 

“Okay, then it's time for a hug!” Donna exclaimed and got up from her chair. Oliver hesitated a moment but Felicity pulled him with her. His strong, muscly arms encircled the Smoak ladies as the three of them hugged. 

“Now, I get what it is with all the green for the wedding decoration!” Donna told them, “Thea insisted on it but I thought red might be more suitable. Anyway, I wanted to ask you: Do you have a song?”

Felicity groaned. Her mom was more enthusiastic about the wedding than she was. But Oliver just sat down again and told Donna about their song.


End file.
